The Quest of Ebony The Hedgehuman 8 - Cruise Trouble
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 8: Cruise Trouble is a Adventure Game where you Play as Ebony(Amy Rose and Gaston Daughter) and Her Friends to Save Everyone inside a Cruise Ship Story The Story is aboutSC Hes Family and her Friends (Except John because he's in vacation on Hollywood with Robo, Rosie & his friends) are going into a cruise but a Unknown Villian (Revealed to be the Joker) use a Ray on the Cruise to turn Everyone except Ebony into animals, and was put in cages (The Little Ones). So it Up to Ebony to save Everyone on the Ship Levels #Deck #Balcony #Dance Floor #Dinning Room #Pool Room #Outside Pool #2nd Floor #3rd Floor #Inside Bolier Room #Heading to the Captain Room #Captain Room (Final Level) Playable Characters Characters you can Play as. Too Bad, The Only Character you can play as is Ebony. John (Beat the Game first) Cutscenes Small Video Clip of the Story *Opening 1 (Everyone Entering the Cruise) *Opening 2 (The Ray hit everyone exsept Ebony) *Battle Fight 1 (Wakko Clown the Bear) Bosses *Deck - Wakko Clown the Bear *Balcony - Gaston as the Ox (Ox don't really have Memories) *Dance Floor - Yumi as the Panther *Dinning Room - Tomba as the Boar *Pool Room - Tourettes Guy as the Tiger *Outside Pool - Spike as the Monkey *2nd Floor - Malcolm Landgraab as the Lion *3rd Floor - Frollo as the Black Horse *Inside Bolier Room - Penelope from Family Guy *Heading to the Captain Room - Great Ape Mugatu, Harley Quinn, The Joker *Captain Room (Final Level) - The Joker as the Dragon (Final Boss) Enemies *Joker's Guards *Fish Bombs *Penelope's Guards *TBA Extra Who turn into What List *Amy Rose - A Nomal Small Hedgehog *Gaston - Ox *Stocking - Kitten *Frollo - Black Horse *Pucca - Baby Panda *Tourettes Guy - Tiger *Ami - Bunny *Yumi - Panther *Cosmo the Seedrian - Ladybug *Yuna - Bird *Wakko Clown - Circus Bear *Master Shake - Raindeer *Pan - Frog *Malcolm Landgraab - Lion (Member of The Joker) *Mabel Pines - Pig *Spike - Monkey (Irony) *Yumi (Ape Escape 3) - Raccoon *Tomba - Boar *Jontron - Parrot *Mugatu - Squid (Member of The Joker) (Accidently hits Mugatu with his Ray) later Great Ape *Margaret - Red Robin *Dawn - Baby Penguin *Princess Bubblegum - Puppy *Ching - Chicken *Esmeralda - Goat *The Joker - Dragon Music *Opening Theme *Menu Theme, Prolouge & Ending *The One Crazy Clown (The Joker's Theme & Battle Theme) *The Deck *Balcony *Dance Floor *Dinning Room & Inside Bolier Room *Pool Room & Outside Room *2nd & 3rd Floor *Heading for The Captain's Room *The Captain's Room *Boss Battle *Battle with Penelope *Great Ape Mugatu & Harely Quinn Battle *Joker as The Dragon *Credits Ending The Joker is killed by Ebony, the curse has been broken & everyone are happily ever after (& also they are in vacation on Hollywood with John & his friend. Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:Sequel series Category:RPG game Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy